


Wild beast

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I'd rather not meet Sidious in a dark back alley, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: [Translation] [Drabble]Palpatine seemed to be an inoffensive man, but Darth Sidious was hidden behind this mask, a barely tamed wild beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bête sauvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410109) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> On the menu today, a little drabble about Sidious's barely tamed temper (get him out of my head, please xD).
> 
> This is a translation of my own fanfiction « Bête sauvage », originally published on July 6 th, 2016. I would also like to thank my beta-reader Gigira :)

Behind all the external sheen, Darth Sidious was an animal, a wild beast. Years of training had taught him how to keep his bloodlust quiet, and how to present himself as a friendly and inoffensive man. But behind the mask of the pleasant Palpatine, a lethal monster growled, its rage contained with difficulty. It was so powerful that it could easily annihilate an entire population with a simple thought. After decades of painful patience, when Sidious would finally become Emperor, this wild beast could be awakened at last, and its fury would be explosion and devastation.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a review :D
> 
> You can also follow the Twitter account "Sidious FanWarriors", if you wish ^_^'


End file.
